The Urban Ranger Adventures
The Urban Ranger Adventures is a fanfic made by TheBiggestEdFan. It is about the Urban Rangers in their own series. Characters *'Ranger Eddy': Eddy is the leader of the Eds, co-leader of the Urban Rangers and doesn't do any scams throughout the series. He has earned the following badges: "Instrument Playing Badge", "Teasing Another Ranger Badge", "Obstacle Course Badge". *'Ranger Rolf': Rolf owns his own farm, he is the leader of the Urban Rangers. He has earned the following badges: "Building Strength Badge (mentioned)", "The Shaving of My Back Badge (mentioned)" *'Ranger Jimmy': Jimmy is still a crybaby and is tested his strength in Trouble For Jimmy He has earned no badges yet. *'Ranger Jonny': Jonny is still with Plank and like Eddy, he has earned about 3 badges. He has earned the following badges: "Instrument Badge", "Obstacle Course Badge", "The Shaving Of My Back Badge". *'Ranger Plank': Plank is still with Jonny in this series. He almost died while trying to earn "Obstacle Course Badge" but eventually, a obstacle fixed him up. He has earned the following badge: "Obstacle Course Badge" *'Ranger Double D': Edd is still weak and a running gag for him as that he is "late" in episodes. He has earned no badges yet. *'Ed/Ranger Ed': Ed notices the Urban Rangers in "Urban Ranger Show" and he films the Urban Rangers making Rolf mad, but he still becomes a ranger in "______________________". Episodes *'0001': "A Couple Badges For Eddy": Jonny shows Eddy the 'Book of Urban Ranger Badges and Medals Handbook' which determines Eddy to earn every badge available. *'Challenges': Obstacle Course *'New Badges': Many new Mentioned by Eddy, "Instrument Playing Badge", "Teasing Another Ranger Badge", "Obstacle Course Badge". ---- *'0002': "The Rarest Badge Ever": Rolf calls to play for the rarest badge ever: "The Shaving Of My Back Badge". The badge is so hard to get that Eddy cheats to get it. *'Challenges': Shaving Rolf's Back, The Bouncing of The Funny bone (punishment for Ranger Jimmy) *'New Badges': The Shaving of My Back Badge, Run Away in Terror Badge ---- *'0003': "Trouble For Ranger Jimmy": Rolf is depressed by Jimmy's weakness and whining so himself, Eddy and Plank try to shape him up. Eventually, Jimmy has pain doing it. *'Challenges': Shaving of the Hair, Punching of the Punch Bag, Lifting Weights, Treadmill of the Running, Crazy Obstacle Course. *'New Badges': Shaving Hair Badge, Building Strength Badge, Yelling as Loud as Momma's Great Stewing Badge ---- *'0004': "Urban Ranger Show": Ed notices Edd and Eddy doing challenges to earn badges so Ed films the Urban Ranger's events. Rolf finds out and plans to get revenge on Ed. *'Challenges': Watch an Embarrassing Show, Read a Violent Paper, Find things on this Cursed List, Break a cursed phone, pretend to be a bear, get revenge on Ed. *'New Badges': Embarrassing Show to Watch Badge, Violent Paper Badge, Cursed List Badge, Make Rolf Happy Badge. *'New Medals': Get Revenge on a Fool Medal ---- *'0005': "Challenge of The Saws": Rolf sets up a trap to kill Plank confusing Jonny. During the run, Jonny discovers clues why. *'Challenges': Saw Run *'New Badges': Saw Run Badge ---- *'0006': "The Real Rolf": Jonny figures that Rolf's not normal and quickly changes to his alter-ego Captain Melonhead and tries to fight Rolf. Rolf turns out to be the Prank Master... and it's a shocking surprise who it is. *'Challenges': Find Out Who Rolf Really is (created by Captain Melonhead). *'New Badges': Fight the Prank Master Badge ---- *'0007': "Back To Normal": Jonny explains to the real Rolf that the Prank Master has been trying to kill Plank. Rolf feels sorry for Jonny and gives him easy challenges to forget about it, which makes Eddy jealous. *'Challenges': Calm Adventures To Make Jonny Feel Better *'New Badges': Drink Milk Badge, Take Deep Breaths Badge, Make Another Ranger Jealous Badge, Lift a Board Badge, Calm Plank Down Badge ---- *'0008': "A New Ranger": Rolf finds out that Ed put them on TV, so Rolf makes Ed a ranger. *'Challenges': Eating Ed's roten toast,swimming in a pool of gravy,dancing *'New Badges': The Newset Ranger Badge Trivia *Plank was destroyed by saws, but survived by getting put back together by hammers and his remaining pieces. Jonny claims that Plank's got a crack after that. Eventually, Plank loses his crack in The Rarest Badge Ever. ("A Couple Badges For Eddy") *The "Run Away in Terror Badge" is a reference to a new Disney/Pixar film Up when Carl claims "Got a Runaway in Terror Badge?". *It has not yet been confirmed that Eddy will win The 'Shaving of My Back Badge'. *Ed made his challenges in The New Ranger. External link *''The Urban Ranger Adventures'' on Fan Fiction wiki Urban Ranger Adventures